Marge
Marge was the shark's seventh victim in the film Jaws 2. She was devoured while attempting to futilely save Sean Brody. Jaws 2 Marge is one of several teenagers who joined a secret fishing trip planned by her friends. She was like a mother to Sean Brody, Michael Brody's younger brother. Appearances in Jaws 2 * Throught out the film you can see Marge in various places holding hands with Andy and part of the group, the second half of the film she is on her capsized boat protecting Sean, infact in most all of her shots in the film ,she is holding Sean close to her and treats him the best right up until her death. * Towards the end of the film the shark rams the boat armada sending Sean and Bob into the water. Sean is lucky to be wearing a life jacket. *Marge looks both ways for the shark and to see if anyone else is going to jump in and help Sean. * Marge honourably jumps into the water, swimming after Sean. They reach her overturned sailboat and she heaves Sean up onto the very slippery capsized boat. * Once Sean is up Marge tries to get up on the boat herself. With a look of sadness on her face knowing she is probably going to die, she says to Sean, with her voice cracking as she starts to cry "Help me I can't get up!" She manages to partially, but slides back into the water. Sean grabs her gloved hand, trying in vain to pull her up. * The shark immediately approaches into view, and goes after Marge. The shark breaches, and devours Marge whole, this is viewed entirely from behind. Sean gives a defiant cry as the shark disappears into the water with Marge. Jackie, along with Marge's other firends, scream nearby.This scene is by far considered by many the most famous scene from the movie, more sad than scary, it was also edited down for ratings you can find a much gorier version of her death in the Jaws 2 trading cards where you see a lot of blood where Marge went down,obviosly cut out of the final version of the film. Personality Marge is described as being a mother figure to Sean Brody.The nice quiet girl out of the group of teenagers.She is also seen as Sean's favorite out of his brothers friends which makes her death more tragic.Earlier in the movie she is seen sneaking up behind Sean on the dock and scooping him up saying" Is this guy giving you trouble" where you see thier chemisrty is set up between the two. Appearance Marge had short dirtry blonde hair, and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Marge wore a navy blue shirt with a white v-shaped collar, and blue pants to look like a sailor, and sandles on her feet and saling gloves on her hands. She also wore a hat of the same color blue earlier in the film. In real life Marge is played by former Kodak Model Martha Swatek. Gallery 69898-9839.gif|Marge carrying Sean Brody 017.JPG|Marge looking for Sean 043.JPG|"Sean!" 047.JPG|Marge, on the sailboat, seconds before her death 048.JPG|Marge slips 049.JPG|The shark preparing to eat Marge 024.JPG 016.jpg|Sean crying after Marge dies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shark victims